


Six Steps to Win a Man's Heart

by himamocas



Category: El Filibusterismo, Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, fluff naman, one of my mutuals and i talked about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himamocas/pseuds/himamocas
Summary: In which Juanito tries his best to win Placido's heart, even if it means constant humiliation due to those watching.English narration, English-Filipino dialogues. A bunch of separate stories pertaining to Juanito's ridiculous attempts.





	1. Step 0: Come Into Terms With Your Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This will be divided into a bunch of mini-fics (+ an interude) because cramming everything into one is difficult.
> 
> Special thanks to Ate Nikki (you know who she is on twitter) for that wonderful idea she inserted in the midst of Pirate AUs and Juanito's mischievous plans.
> 
> And you might want to listen to [this](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Jt9kigJHGcA) or [this too](http://youtu.be/siV1gvSbzJc) (if you're a Love Live fan, that is) if you want to set the mood.

_"Yun nga yung sinasabi ko, Placiding. Pwede mo naman ipa-photocopy yung work niya para may maipasa ka kay Millon."_

_It was one of those nights when commuting from the university to their dorms was difficult and they have no choice but to walk home together. Somehow, it also became an avenue for them to finally bicker and tease the other without having to face the teachers' sermons on respect and silence or the questioning glares from the others walking by. Maybe it was because their voices were nothing compared to the regular honking of the cars or the bright billboards that screamed for attention and profit. Or it was probably because the others were too focused on finding their homes through calling for taxis or tricycles. Whatever it was, it was a fact that made them relieved for mothers won't scream at them for manners and children won't learn those vile words from them._

_Placido's blood boiled even more. "Alam mo kung ano yun? Cheating. Ay teka. Bobo ka pala eh. Hindi mo yan maiintindihan!"_

_Juanito laughed and gave a slap to his back once again which earned a groan from the other. "Naiintindihan ko yan. Baka di mo alam ito pero nasa kolehiyo ako."_

_"Baka binayaran mo lang yung paaralan para makapasok ka."_

_"Of course not! Makukulong yung tatay ko kung ganoon at tsaka-"_

_Juanito suddenly paused mid-sentence. His pace began to decrease and his eyes were glued to only one scenario that immediately caught his attention._

_A man in blue, who was probably about five years older than them (from his physical features), held a large bouquet of flowers while smiling at the girl in front of him. Meanwhile, six other men (whom he assumed to be his friends) held a large, black banner while grinning. His vision was a bit blurry but he managed to make out the words, "WILL YOU BE MY GIRL?". And as he watched the man in blue speak of feelings that were hidden for a long time and promises that he hoped to keep until death, Juanito managed to build that exact same scenario in his head except that he was the one in blue and Placido was the girl. He mouthed the words the man said and copied his gestures with his shaky hands, nervous about the outcome. About whether Placido will really return the feelings or not. And as he saw the girl hug the man while screaming, "YES.", his face turned red at the thought of Placido hugging him. Or Placido screaming that yes. Or Placido brushing his lips with his until the next action brought him to something rather fleeting yet memorable. And he imagined that passionate kiss. His tongue fighting for dominance as his hands went down to his waist, taking note of how it felt before-_

_"Pelaez!"_

_Juanito jumped a bit out of surprise and saw Placido in front of him, arms crossed and face showing a frown. He didn't know why but his felt his heart pounding, and sweat suddenly appearing on his neck and forehead (even if the atmosphere was really cold). ~~~~_

_"A-Ano yun?"_

_Evidence number two: He didn't know why but he stuttered as if it was a natural thing to do in front of his friend (if Placido even considered him as such)._

_Placido groaned. "Ilang oras pa ba yung sasayangin mo sa kakanood ng mga iyon? Alas siete na! Uwi na tayo!"_

_Juanito chuckled. It wasn't the usual chuckle he'd use to tease friends. Rather, it was one that came from the nervousness that built up in his system just by staring at his dark brown eyes and hearing that wonderful accent of his._

_"Sorry sorry. Go na tayo."_

_However, of all the actions he had done in those five minutes, saying sorry was the one that really got him confused. Of course, it got Placido's attention._

_"Nags-sorry ka pala?"_

_Juanito was extremely close to screaming in frustration. Luckily, he managed to cover up his urges and temptations before it was too late._

_"N-Niloloko lang kita! Bakit ba ako mags-sorry sa iyo?"_

_Placido's sigh gave him a lot of relief. It probably took Juanito more than a minute for him to finally walk and continue the bickerings left and ignored during that time._

_But his hands still remained cold and numb, even if he tried to give them warmth._

_By the time they parted ways, Juanito ran to the nearest fast food chain, used his left hand to hold onto the mirror, and looked at himself. His cheeks were already a bright red and the rest of his face was flushed._

_And upon recalling all the Spanish soap operas and teenage movies that he saw, he finally came into terms with the truth._

_Juanito Pelaez was in love with Placido Penitente._


	2. Step 1: Pick-Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Option 1: Pick-Up Lines
> 
> Of course, everything can't just bloom all of a sudden. One has to start from the bottom...
> 
> And what better way than to start with a pick-up line?

February had come faster than expected when Juanito decided to make his first move.

It was during their shared study break (and Juanito had to be thankful for that) when he eyed on the man, long hair slowly starting to lose its form, eyes taking note of every single word printed in the old pages of the book, and tender fingers on his right hand drumming the table, as if he were trying to form the beat of a song that came into his mind. What made it better was that it was a Wednesday. A normal nine am on a Wednesday. Not much people would go to the library at that time of the day. So Juanito saw it as his chance.

Slowly, he made his way to the table. He dropped the book and sat on a chair next to him. As expected, Placido noticed it.

_FIRST TRIAL_

"Wag mo na akong abalahin pa, Pelaez. Nag-aaral pa ako,"was the first thing he said before going back to the book.

Juanito pouted. "Homework ba yan?"

"Malamang. Ay oo nga pala. Hindi mo alam kasi never kang nakikinig."

"Well,"he started, his voice having an unusual amount of confidence. "If you were my homework, then I'm more than glad to do you."

There was a moment of silence. Juanito was rather, nervous. But Placido was confused.

"Ha? Paano yan? Hindi pwede maging homework yung tao. Ano nanaman yung iniisip mo? Tsaka pwede ba? Hindi ba may test ka sa Math bukas? Mag-aral ka nga."

"Well, I did,"Juanito pushed the book away and smirked while looking at Placido. "But you know? I just finished studying all these numbers but noticed that I haven't had yours yet."

Placido sighed. "Alam mo na yung number ko now go away."

And he went back to his book.

On the inside, Juanito just wanted to die.

But he couldn't give up at that moment. Not yet.

He'd have to try harder.

_SECOND TRIAL_

"Ano ba yung binabasa mo? At huwag mo akong sagutin na aklat yan kasi alam ko."

Placido sighed again. "Nagreresearch ako tungkol sa droga. Hindi ko rin alam kay prof kung bakit. Kailangan ko rin ng mga halimbawa."

"I know an example."

The other snorted. "Sige nga. Ano yun?"

"Ikaw. Kasi nakakaadik ka."

This time, Placido laughed. Juanito could not understand why but it made his stomach twist and his heart pound. It wasn't supposed to make him laugh, right? Right?!

"Alam mo, Pelaez. Tawang-tawa ako sa iyo. Hindi ko na alam kung asaan ako dito."

"Siyempre nandito ka sa puso ko!"

And it made Placido laugh even harder. Juanito didn't know what was going on. Was Placido making him to be a fool? Or was he just really oblivious to those kinds of things.

"Tigilan mo na! Distracted na ako!"

"W-Well, I'm distracted by your beauty!"

He closed his eyes, afraid to face the truth. Of what Placido might feel. Of the plausible rejection that might come after.

And when he opened them a few seconds later, Juanito realized that he was alone. He couldn't feel nor see a trace of Placido. 

He groaned. His first chance was wasted. And it was thanks to Placido's obliviousness.

(It wasn't like Juanito could blame him or anything. He always thought that the man has been living in the dark ever since birth.)

Moments later, the bell rang. Juanito stood up, face red over the embarrassment, and was more than ready to go to the next class (if it meant hiding from him because of what just happened).

Well that was before he noticed some students who seemed to have watched all that has just transpired behind the shelves and under the tables.


	3. Step 2: When In Doubt, Tula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hindi po makata si Juanito but he tried :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hindi rin po ako makata but I tried :(  
> Disclaimer 2: All my talent was wasted on this one Isagani poem I made so ayun sabog na yung gawa ko

So why didn't Juanito ask Isagani to make him a poem you say?

Well to tell you the truth, there are three reasons why:

1\. Nakakahiya

2\. Gusto niya from the bottom of his heart

3\. Na-ospital si Gani dahil humingi siya ng pabor from him and it led to that so never again (unless he wants to be confronted by a very angry med student)

Back to the story.

It was another beautiful day. Only this time, it wasn't during recess. 

This happened during lunch. And Juanito knew that lunch is the only time when Placido isn't busy nor surrounded by a bunch of people. So it was perfect. No embarrassment. No need for an explanation to a bunch of random students. It was just going to be him and Placido.

Holding the piece of wrinkled paper, he marched to Placido, covering whatever nervousness he had with a bright smile because that's Juanito for you.

"Ole, Penitente!"

Placido put the book down and looked at his stupid face, a groan escaping from his lips. "Ikaw nanaman. Anong gusto mo?"

"Pa-check naman yung assignment ko please?"

Of course, Juanito was definitely not stupid to say, "I made a poem for you!" because Placido was smart.

Then again, there was the pick-up line incident.

_Well,_ Juanito thought.  _Maybe he was living in the dark for a long time to not even know about them. But poetry? He's definitely not that stupid to know, right? Pero he's Placido so-_

"Ano ba assignment mo?"

Juanito blinked before unfolding the piece of paper colored with black and red ink (well not literally but it looked like it).

"We have to make a poem."

Placido raised his eyebrow. "Nasa literature class ka?"

Juanito laughed nervously. "O-Oo naman! Pero natatakot ako na baka mapahiya pa ako dahil dito."

"Ba't di mo na lang pinacheck kay Gani?"

"Na-ospital siya dahil sa akin."

"Ha?"

"Wala wala! Can you just hear it?"

Placido sighed. He didn't have a choice, did he?

"Sige. Basahin mo na."

Juanito cleared his throat and began,

_"Sa tuwing pumapasok ka sa aking isipan_  
_O tuwing nagkakakitaan ang ating mga mata_  
_Dumadalaw ang pakiramdam na hindi ko masabi nang maayos_  
_Nakakainis ngunit nakakagaan_  
_Nakakasakit sa puso ngunit_ _nakakaaliw_  
_Kahit hindi ko alam kung bakit_  
_Kahit alam ko na tatanggihin mo lang ako sa huli_  
_Dahil tayo'y magkaiba  
_ _Dahil hindi ka nakakapunta sa mundong ginawa ko gamit ang aking kalungkutan_

_Kaya sisimulan ko ito sa paglalarawan sa iyong mga mata_  
_Ngunit sa totoo lang, hindi ako makapili kung ano ba ang dahilan kung bakit ginusto kita nang ganito_  
 _Sa mata lang ba talaga ang dahilan kung bakit_  
 _O ito ba ay nasa ngiti mo na naging liwanag sa aking makulimlim na buhay_  
 _O ito ba ay nasa boses mo na parang himig ng mga ibon sa umaga_  
 _Tahimik ngunit naririnig ng lahat_  
 _Mahina ngunit malakas sa damdamin_  
 _Kumportable_  
 _Nakakaluwag ng atmospera_  
 _Ngunit sa tuwing nariring ko ang iyong boses_  
 _O nasusulyap ko ang ngiti mo_  
 _O, sa ilang sandali, nakakakuha ako ng pagkakataon upang titigan ang iyong mga mata_  
 _Nadudurog_  
 _Nabibiyak_  
 _Ngunit_  
 _Nakakapagpagaling sa mga sugat sa puso ko_

_Minsa'y inisip ko_   
_Sa mga oras na tuwing pinapagalitan mo ako_   
_O sinsermonan mo ako sa mga maliliit na bagay_   
_Na sana mahawakan ko lang_   
_Kahit isang beses lamang_   
_Ang iyong kamay_

_Minsa'y inisip ko_   
_Sa mga gabing tumatahimik ang mga kuliglig at alon_   
_Kung ano ang magiging buhay ko_   
_Kung ika'y nasa tabi ko"_

It was definitely the worst thing that he's ever made.

The worst, indeed.

But if it were such, then why did Placido look amused?

"Okay naman yung konsepto."

Juanito's eyes lit up. 

"Pero...ang gulo ng pagkasulat mo. Medyo nawala ako ha."

He froze. "H-Huh?"

"I mean, for starters, pwede mong ilista ang mga gusto mong sabihin sa tula tapos maghanap ka ng mga parirala at salita na parang magiging simbolismo ng mga kaisipan tapos..."

And Juanito, feeling defeated, went to Isagani and uttered,

"Tulong."


	4. Step 3: From: Your Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tago-tago lang, bes."  
> -what Tadeo would have said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this fic as the Paulita drama continues on twitter :^)))

A week had passed since the poetry incident (and yes Juanito had the pleasure of burning the piece of paper, much to Isagani's protests) and once again, it was a beautiful, sunny day.

After much thinking, Juanito decided to follow his friend's advice. Although, to tell you the truth, he wasn't prepared for it either.

It was six in the morning and Juanito was scared that people will eventually come to see his plan being done in action.

But so far, only the priests and teachers came. And they didn't seem like they'd care that much. So in a way, Juanito was relieved.

Holding the piece of paper and the box wrapped in pink,  Juanito tried to open the lock with one hand and successfully got into his locker. 

And just when he finally placed the items inside and was about to close it, he noticed something that piqued his interest. 

It was a notebook. But from the way it looked, it seemed that it had been used for years. The white pages started to fade into yellow and the letters on the cover seemed to have been erased naturally. On top of the notebook was a G-Tech ballpen with the owner's name covering the body.

"Could this be...Placido's diary?"he uttered.

Now this is the perfect opportunity for you to say that he shouldn't get it.

But guess what?

He fucking got it.

And before Placido could even enter into the university, Juanito managed to disappear.

* * *

 "You...got his diary."

Juanito nodded as he took another bite of the churro. Isagani, who was just beside him, groaned in frustration.

"Pelaez, you are making a big mistake."

"Like how?"

"You got his diary. Siguro naman obvious kung napansin niya na may nakialam sa kanyang locker."

"Eh, who cares? He'll be too busy to notice it because of the gifts."

"From the secret admirer?"

Another bite. A smile on his face.

"From the secret admirer."

* * *

"Anong sabi niya?"

Basilio took a sip of his coffee. "Shocked. Pero flattered."

Juanito gasped. "Really?"

The shorter of the two got a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to the Spaniard. "He told me to give this to whoever the secret admirer is."

Juanito took the note. It read,

_"Di ko alam kung sino ka. Pero thank you sa mga regalo._

_-Placido Penitente"_

Juanito sighed happily. "Looks like things are falling into plan."

"Plan? What plan?"

He smiled. Basilio's eyes widened.

"You got advice from Gani, didn't you?"

"Yep!"

Basilio chuckled as he suddenly remembered a faint yet heart-pounding memory.

"Of course you would."

* * *

_OMAKE 1_

"Sabi ko na nga ba eh."

"Hmm?"

It was a cloudless night when Basilio and Isagani watched the sky from the rooftop. Basilio lied on the other's chest, smiling while Isagani combed his curly, messy hair.

"You _did_ give him advice. No wonder he's making those kinds of moves."

Isagani chuckled. "Siyempre naman."

"Pero,"Basilio started. "Didn't that...you know...?"

"Kaya nga."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Isagani kissed his forehead before smiling. 

"Malalaman nila soon enough."

 


	5. Step Four: Harana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we've all been expecting this

Juanito would never  _ever_ not serenade to someone he loves (AKA Placido Penitente, your local angry _probinsyano_ who he loves for some reason or another).

Being a musical genius proved to be an advantage to him. And with newly regained motivation, he practiced day and night, memorized the notes he wouldn't normally play, and even changed songs because he felt that none of them actually felt right as if they couldn't exactly describe how he really feels towards him. Everyone's love story was different, after all. Juanito only came to that realization on a Sunday afternoon three weeks after the anonymous note episode.

When night came, he grabbed his pen and wrote notes and lyrics that even he couldn't understand (he was too drowned in wine to even think if what he was doing was right). By eleven, he threw all fifty scratch papers into the bin and started practicing without even blinking (to the point that one of his fingers got injured but do you think Juanito would care about that?). Occasionally, he'd hear his father demanding him to go to bed (" _Hijo_ _, alas dos na! Alas dos!_ "). He made sure that the tuning would be perfect just for tomorrow.

(Fuck me up in all the music competitions I'll go to but damn it not this one!)

Luckily, the next day was a holiday. And knowing Placido, he'd probably be locked up in his dormitory studying (it sometimes annoyed Juanito so much that he became entirely convinced that he only knew the word "friend" when he went to college).

Juanito was prepared. He wasn't sure if it was going to work. But he was  _sure_ that it  _will fucking_ win his heart.

By six am, he went out of his bedroom (for the first time in forty eight hours), took a bath, and slicked his hair back with some gel.

He was ready.

* * *

Now here's the unfortunate part.

As soon as Juanito came, it started to fucking rain.

And it led to Placido dragging his ass inside with a nice bath, bowl of soup, and some clothes ready for him.

"Tanga ka ba?"

Juanito scoffed, trying to ignore the fact that a thermometer was stuck in his armpit. What a jerk, really. He was still wearing a proud face.

"It takes a real friend to come to your house even if it's raining."

"Hindi nga yan ulan eh! Hindi mo ba narinig na may bagyo ngayon? Signal number 3! Bakit kaya sinuspend nila yung pasok ngayon?"

The thermometer had already produced three beeps when the thunder came. Juanito cackled.

"Mamimiss mo ba ako kung namatay ako dahil sa kidlat?"

Placido rolled his eyes and checked his temperature.

"39 degrees Celsius! Dalhin nga kita sa kwarto ko!"

Juanito widened his eyes and chuckled nervously. "W-well that isn't necessary, you know-"

Too late.

And it looked like Juanito couldn't get out of this one anymore with his crush eyeing on him like a hungry crow (No no, Juanito! No dirty thoughts for this sick boy!).

Although, some part of him felt instant regret for going despite the weather. It seemed that Placido's eyebags had multiplied over the weekend. And it looked like he didn't want to deal with his shit either. His mind then wandered to the rush of excitement he felt when he saw each of his words being combined into one beautiful mess that made his heart even swell more. When each note became part of a beautiful musical dedicated to those whose hearts have fallen into the center of the earth with no chance of retrieving it.

But when he saw Placido's tired face, Juanito began to doubt over whether he was living in a dream where he became too confident about this.

He was a shy piece of shit. If he weren't, they could've been dating right now. And he probably wouldn't have gone ten kilometers (by foot) to his house while carrying his music notebook and violin.

His head turned to the music sheets already wet with the ballpen ink smudging the pages.

He wanted to cry.

_I guess some things aren't worth it after all._

"May kailangan ka pa ba?"

He fell silent. Juanito could feel Placido's concerned eyes watching him.

_No. Stop. You don't have to do this. Just get me out._

"Wala naman."

Placido sighed and stood up. "Bakit ka pa ba pumunta rito?"

_Pelaez, just stop. He'll never love you because you're nothing but a piece of-_

"I made a new song."

Curiosity arose the other man. "Gumagawa ka pala ng mga kanta?"

_Oo. Gumagawa ako ng mga kanta para sa iyo. Para masabi ko lang na mahal kita. Mahal kita. Mahal kita talaga na iniisip ko na lang ngayon na sana nagtago ako sa pinakamadilim na sulok ng kwarto ko kasi alam ko na hindi pareho yung nararamdaman mo para sa akin._

"Oo naman. Bakit?"

_Kasi mahal kita, gago. Kung mahal mo ako, sana nakita mo na yun dati. Sana hindi na lang ako nagsalita tungkol dito pero-_

"Gusto ko pakinggan."

_Ha?_

"Ha? Weh?"

_Shit sorry messed up._

"Oo nga."Placido looked down on the floor as if something he wished would go away came into his mind. "Di ba pinaghirapan mo yun buong gabi? Insulto naman yun kung naging basura na lang siya sa huli."

Juanito looked down. A few seconds later, he saw his violin suddenly appearing in front of him along with the smudged papers.

"Bilis at may gagawin pa ako."

He felt happy. He felt joy. But at the same time, he felt so disgusted.

But if it's what he wanted, then he might as well do it.

He took the violin and got himself into position.

Juanito started with mi. He made that on purpose because he wanted Placido to at least know that the song was about himself. That the song portrayed all the nightmares and dreams he had kept behind the gates of his father's mansion.

 _Hindi mo ba iniisip_  
_Kung ano ang nagpapatakbo sa iyong puso_  
_Ang nagpapatakbo at nagbibigay ng hangin sa akin  
_ _Kahit ang nais ko lamang ay malunod sa iyong pag-ibig_

 _Mahal kita, mahal kita, hindi mahirap sabihin_  
_Kung paano tayo nagkakaroon ng bahaghari_  
_Sa langit na nagproprotekta sa atin_  
_Kahit ang nais ko lamang ay mabuhay ka hanggang sa huli_

 _Mahirap ang buhay, masakit isipin_  
_Na ngayon o bukas magsisimula ang paghihiganti_  
_Ng galit at sigawan at iyakan at luha_  
_Ngunit sana'y manatili na lamang ang iyong ngiti_

He looked at Placido, who seemed to be smiling. Who seemed to hide his unbearable smile and adorable chuckle.

He tried to keep himself calm. He couldn't let him hear the words his heart had always wanted to say.

 _Sana'y hindi mo na lang nakikita_  
_Ang aking mga luha tuwing iniisip_  
_Kung anong mangyayari kung mag-isa na lang ang aking kamay_  
_Kung paano ako mabubuhay_  
_Kung paano ako makahinga_

 _Sana'y hindi mo na lang iniisip_  
_Ang aking mga kahinaan, ang aking mga panaginip_  
_Na gumigising sa akin pagdating nga hatinggabi_  
_Hawak ang iyong litrato_  
_Nakatitig sa kisame_  
_Naluluha, naiiyak, nasasaktan_  
_Na hindi ko alam kung bakit ang huling nasa isip ko  
Ay ikaw na nakahawak sa akin lamang_

But inside, he was glad. He was glad that he was enjoying it. And just like that, the guilt and regret from a while ago just became another silly dream to him. At that moment, it was only just Placido in his beautiful world full of flowers and trees. Juanito, of course, would like that to remain as it is.

 _Kung ako'y nasa tinatayuan ko ngayon, ika'y nasa kabilang dako_  
_Naghihiwalay at nagpapalayo sa mga pusong totoong tumitibok_  
_Ngunit, hahabulin ko pa rin ang bukas na darating  
_ _Para marinig ko lamang ang tunog ng iyong himig_

 _Mahal kita, mahal kita, hindi mahirap sabihin_  
_Kung paano nagmamahal ang dalawang pusong totoo sa sarili_  
_Na nagpapatakbo sa mundong ikinagagalaw natin_  
_Ngunit sana'y isipin mo na lang_  
_Kung ano ang nagpapatakbo sa iyong puso_  
_Para mahalin mo ako nang ganito_

He didn't get any words. 

Juanito didn't get cheers and claps just like what he would normally receive in recitals and competitions. He grew up in that environment. And he came to love it so much.

But once he had finished, his mind then became deaf. All of his senses became numb but one.

Touch.

And he didn't know what to feel when he suddenly realized that Placido was hugging him tightly. He didn't know what came into his mind or what made his stomach jump.

But he felt his heart trying to lean onto his body. He felt it trying to cling onto him as if the missing piece that he had been trying to find suddenly came from the sky.

He closed his eyes. He didn't care about his fever.

He didn't even notice the grin spreading across his face.

_Warm._


	6. Interlude: Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are better not seen.

_It was a rainy Monday when Juanito decided._

_He will finally confess to him. He will build the bridge towards the dream he had always desired. He will do it now, even if he'll have to face the possibility that he might be rejected._

_So at four in the morning, he went to Dangwa and bought the most expensive flowers he could find. Along with the things he brought to school is a violin. And most importantly, he wore a big smile, somewhat not even caring at what might come next._

_He sneaked into the library and hid behind a bookshelf, staring at him intently._

_(Beautiful.)_

_He timed himself. He wanted his moment to come at the right time. And so, he counted._

_1._

_2._

_"Nandito ka pala?"_

_Pause._

_Wait._

_He looked again._

_Seated right next to him was a man with green eyes and blonde hair. From the looks of it and the accent he held, he appeared to be British. And he couldn't understand why. Why that man came to his table. Why the man blushed when he looked at him. Why the man was looking at him with those eyes. Why the man was smiling at him. Why Placido Penitente, the man of his dreams, the person he had craved for for three years, was smiling, looking at him with that look. The look that no one should ever see except for Juanito and nobody else but him._

_He clenched his fists. The bouquet fell from his hands._

_He wanted to cry. But somehow, the tears wouldn't fall, even if he could feel his soul writhing in pain._

_He ran away. He wanted revenge._

_And there was only one thing that he could do now._

* * *

"You're invited to the Pelaez-Gomez engagement night!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abangan.


	7. Step 5: The Eyes of Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, Placido was shocked that it wasn't a joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *passes the tissues*

It wasn't that Placido took everything that Juanito spilled from his mouth as a joke.

There were just things that seemed to be unreal for Juanito to even do. And at the same time, there were things that made Placido believe (and sometimes give him a nod).

Let me give you an example.

If Juanito says, "I didn't do my homework. Can I copy yours?", then Placido would believe him and leave his work on the table.

(It was a trait that soon became something he was used to. And it wasn't as if Placido could refuse. Somehow, he felt bad for the guy. And he knew everything he needed to know about his life (even if they've only known each other for three years). From the moment he was born until his daily routine and all the pages in between the first chapter and his ongoing story. And as a friend, even if it felt so wrong, it was the only thing he could do for him.)

But if Juanito says, "I got a perfect score in the test!", then Placido would scoff, and walk away in disbelief until the other would prove otherwise.

Likewise, if Sandoval were to run to his favorite spot in the library and say that Juanito will hold an engagement party, then Placido will laugh and laugh until he'd run out of breath. It will then be followed by a, "Prank ba nanaman ito?"

Nevertheless, he still dressed in his most elegant tuxedo and went to the Pelaez household.

He was _so_ ready to hit him on the head and nag him. After all, what kind of lunatic would get engaged to  _him_ of all people?

(And it's not like Placido will ever admit the truth.)

But for the first time, Placido finally realized where he went wrong just by believing in his made-up notion.

Standing on the middle of the dance floor were Paulita Gomez and Juanito, holding each other, dancing to some 1950's music, smiling and laughing as they twirled around in their most wonderful outfits (which, to him, were a million times better than his own clothes). 

His glass of wine had been forgotten. The discourse happening behind him didn't matter anymore. All he saw was Juanito.  _His_ Juanito. And he was wrapping his arms around the waist of someone that made his guts sick. That made him dizzy, and confused, and—

His legs were going weak. He didn't know how to handle any of this.

He wanted to cry so badly. He wanted to break down in the middle of Juanito's living room just for him to see how much it hurt him. How much this "joke" of his was tearing his soul into bits and bits. It wasn't right for him to see  _this_ , especially after all that he had done for him.

Placido wasn't stupid. He knew about Juanito's little tricks. From the moment he made the pick-up lines until he sang that song, he always knew that he had a thing for him.

And it wasn't that he didn't like him.

Actually, Placido was so fucking in love with him.

Still in disbelief?

Let me repeat.

Placido Penitente, the Batangueño who wished that the friars would praise him for once, the man who will probably only be known as Juanito's yaya by the time they reach graduation, was so goddamn in love with Juanito Pelaez, the man who has everything, the man who didn't, doesn't, and will never deserve a shitty being like himself.

Placido liked Juanito.

Placido  _loved_ Juanito.

He was so in love that when he realized what Juanito had been doing all along, he had to slap himself and accept the fact that Juanito had been feeling the same too. And there was a tremendous amount of joy that rushed into his heart. He never really expected such to happen!

But of course, there was a reason why he didn't want to confront him about this. 

_"Ayoko sirain yung effort niya."_

It was the last thing he said to Basilio on that day when asked if he needed help. And he stuck to that. It was because knew that Juanito only wanted to do something that he can be proud of for once. He knew how strict his father was. And Placido knew the mumblings he'd do in between classes after a fight wit his father. So, for once, he let him be. After all, the reassurance that he loves him was more than enough.

But of course, there is always going to be another side of the story.

For once, Placido was glad that he didn't make the first move.

He should've known.

Without a thought, he ran away. Ran to where his legs could carry him to. Ran even if the storm continued its rage. Even if his suit was getting rather heavy. He didn't care. He needed to escape. He didn't need to think about it anymore.

He stopped in the middle of the road. And Placido wasn't sure if what ran down on his cheeks were tears or raindrops.

The back of his hand wiped away whatever remained on his left cheek. He looked at the moon, slowly hiding into the clouds. 

He felt cold. But the pain wasn't as terrible as the one he felt.

"Pinaasa niya lang ako."

It was the first thing he said after ten minutes of running. 

He laughed. He took off the jacket of his tuxedo and threw it to the side. He clenched his fists. He looked at the clouds.

"Sige, patayin niyo ako! Subukan ninyo kasi wala na akong pake!"

He then sensed light coming from his right.

He turned around and smiled sadly. 

It seemed that Placido wouldn't mind getting hit by a truck.

"Patayin mo ako. Sige na. Subukan mo ako!"

And before he knew it, he felt himself landing onto the ground. Believing that he was going to die, he closed his eyes, contented, happy, free, thankful to whoever the driver was—

"Placido!"

Fuck.


	8. Step 1: The Truth Can Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And that's all there is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter? Last chapter. Thank you.

_"Patayin mo ako. Sige na. Subukan mo ako!"_

_And before he knew it, he felt himself landing onto the ground. Believing that he was going to die, he closed his eyes, contented, happy, free, thankful to whoever the driver was—_

_"Placido!"_

Nothing else had occupied his field of vision other than bits of the road, the rain, and Juanito's teary-eyed face.

The driver had escaped. A part of him felt bitter about it. However, that wasn't what clustered his mind. 

Juanito was there, staring at him, taking every single detail of his shocked face, the tears from his eyes never seeming to stop. His heart stung. He felt guilty. It was a bad move. He shouldn't have done it. 

But maybe it was for the best. Otherwise, he would still be dancing with the girl of his dreams, indulging the moment, forgetting about the man standing across the room. However, had Juanito's conscience not acted up, he could have died (which was what he wanted but at the same time, he didn't). And Juanito would be living a life of guilt for the rest of his life. Yet, he was thankful for his stupidity. Otherwise, he wouldn't be in this kind of moment. Although it made him explode, having Juanito all to himself, even for a moment, was nice.

_You make me forget, even for a bit._

Placido chuckled. "Sorry talaga."

_Slap!_

Juanito was definitely pissed.

"Sorry? Sorry?! Eh kung mamamatay ka rito, sa tingin mo mapapatawad kita?! Sa tingin mo, hindi ko iisipin kung anong dapat sana ginawa ko noong buhay ka pa?! Tanga ka ba?! Gusto mo lang ba ako saktan?!"

Now  _that_ was the last straw.

Placido shoved Juanito, and stood up, sneering. And he did the only thing he could do.

He walked away.

As expected, Juanito was trailing behind him in a speed much faster than his. Placido sped up. Juanito went even faster. Eventually, the Batangueño stopped, looked at him, and scoffed.

"Ano ba problema mo?"

Juanito laughed before grabbing Placido's collar. "Di mo ba ako narinig?"

Placido sneered, and landed a punch on his face which made the latter let him go. "Tanga, oo, narinig nga kita! Alam mo, sana hindi ka na lang tumakbo papunta rito kasi hindi ako yung jowa mo!"

"First of all, wala akong jowa!"

"HA?!"

"Second of all, may jowa na si Paulita!"

"ANO?!"

"And lastly, mahal kita! Ano ba?!"

And then, silence.

Juanito, realizing what he had just said, covered his mouth, and looked down, his face all red, his body shaking. Meanwhile, Placido stood under the rain, under trees and a lamp post, petrified. They couldn't speak. They couldn't move. They couldn't pull their eyes from each other. They couldn't let the words sync in. They couldn't let their thoughts be in peace. It was just them, and the rain. No sound. No voice.

Placido looked down. 

_I can't believe that idiot...loves me._

All this time, he thought that all the moves he had been doing was a joke. But it wasn't. And his feelings weren't. And he  _glad_ that he returned the feelings. He couldn't live with the thought of seeing Juanito holding the hand of another girl in a church full of strangers. He'd be a dead man if that were to happen. But now, that kind of thought seemed so unrealistic. Juanito confessed. Juanito loves him. And that's all there is to know (despite already having a hunch).

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to _—_ "

"Idiot!"

And he laughed with tears on his face. And Juanito ran to him, holding his face, wiping his tears away. He had just finished crying by that time.

"P-Placiding?"

And he hugged him. Tight.

"Thank you...thank you...thank you..."

Now he was confused.

"F-For what?"

Placido pulled away before pinching his cheek. "Iyan lang naman ang hinihintay ko. Yung katotohanan."

And it hit Juanito like a bullet.

The realization hit him harder than he had expected.

He understood Placido's message. 

He hugged him tight again before carrying him by the waist.

"S-So ibig sabihin _—_ "

And the other planted a kiss. And the first smiled as they made out on the highway road. Under falling drops of water and the occasional leaves making their way down to the asphalt road. Under a night where the moon watched despite being hidden in the clouds.

And tomorrow, they weren't going to be known as the friends who'd prank on each other during breaks and classes. Tomorrow, they were going to be lovers. They were going to be something they have never imagined to be in their lives. Placido was scared. Juanito was, as well. But they could make it. They could do it as long as they had each other.

But, of course, with their happy ending lies a hidden interlude. Far from the highway was the list Juanito made. A list that contained the steps he thought he needed to take to win Placido's heart. The words have already been blurred due to the rain. But if one were to look closely, it seemed that the first six steps had been erased with thick lines, replaced with a small note written in pencil.

It read,

~~_**STEP 1: PICK-UP LINE** _ ~~

~~_**STEP 2: POEM** _ ~~

~~_**STEP 3: SECRET ADMIRER** _ ~~

~~_**STEP 4: KANTA** _ ~~

~~_**STEP 5: JEALOUSY** _ ~~

~~_**STEP 6: SAY YOUR FEELINGS** _ ~~

~~~~_Step 1: Say the truth wholeheartedly without any anxiety in your heart, without any worry, without thinking of anything but what might happen if he were to die._

And surely, if one could hear closely, all the stars above have turned into bells, ringing joyfully as the rain dissipated and the sun slowly came out.

For Juanito, this moment itself was perfect.

He couldn't ask for any more.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

"They're back. And they're holding hands."

Isagani laughed before hugging Basilio by the waist.

"What did I tell you, Basi? Of course my plan will work."

Basilio froze for a second.

"Wait, what plan?"

"Well, let's just say that I helped him make a list..."

* * *

 

_"Di ko alam, Gani. Sure ka ba this will work?"_

_Isagani grinned. "Sigurado ako, Pelaez. Ngayon, isipin mo. Anong gusto mong gawin para mahalin ka ni Placido?"_

_Juanito bit his lip. The tip of his ballpen had nearly touched the paper once or twice._

_"Isipin mo nang maigi."_

_And he wrote._

_**STEP 1: PICK-UP-LINE**_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached the end AAAAA. Thank you so much for reading, everyone!
> 
> To tell you the truth, tinamad ko talaga yung fic for the most part but after Paulita's chapter, I stepped up my game (not really) and worked hard on this for once.
> 
> Anyways, wala na akong utang sa El Fili fics ko so I can finally proceed to my South Park fic. Okaayyy bye mga mumshies!


End file.
